Well that just happened
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Zatanna and Robin happily celebrate there one month anniversary.


**Author note: For this story please ignore episode 18, Secrets.**

"Zatanna' Robin called out into the empty cave. Today was his and Zatanna's one moth anniversary and he had a whole evening planned out for them. Zatanna was his first girlfriend and he was so excited for today. But he hoped he wasn't going to overboard. He didn't want her to think he was to clingy and make her dump him. "Zatanna" he called out again.

"Etaerc annataz snoisulli! " Robin heard Zatana's voice from somewhere in the cave. Though the echo from the cave didn't help figure out from where. He turned around and there were like twenty Zatana's behind him. And they all looked pretty hot. "Figure out which one of is the real Zatanna and you get a surprise." they all spoke at the same time. 'Well this is fair' thought Robin.

He walked forward into the small army of Zatanna's. They all looked exactly alike, but he knew which one was the real one was the second he saw her. He was Robin after all. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a deep kiss. He faintly heard the other Zatanna's disappear into puffs of smoke. He broke the kiss.

"How did you know it was me?" Zatanna asked breathlessly.

"Easy, I'm Robin." he replied. Zatanna rolled her eyes and hugged Robin.

"Happy one month anniversary." she said excitedly.

"So what was that surprise you mentioned?" Robin asked slyly.

"This" she said backing away slightly. "evig em a yxes sserd" she said. A gray smoked wrapped around her and when it cleared, she was wearing a short black cutout dress. And Robin just stood there mouth gaping. Now we he felt like an idiot for wearing black jeans, a deadmau5 t-shirt and sunglasses. "Like what you see?" she asked laughing. Robin snapped out of his hypnotic phase and walked over to Zatanna and kissed her.

"You look amazing." he told her. "Now I have a surprise for you." he told her. He pulled her toward the hanger where there ride was waiting. A minute later they were standing in the hanger next to his trademark ruby colored motorcycle. Zatanna eyed it cautiously. Robin noticed her uneasiness.

"Don't worry, its just like a bike." He could obviously tell she'd never been on a motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and held her hand for a second reassuringly. He got on his motorcycle and motioned for her to too. Slowly she sat down behind Robin on the bike. Robin kicked back the kickstand and turned on the motor. Which made Zatanna jump a little. "Don't worry" he called over the motor. "Just hold on tight, and before you know it you'll be having the time of your life." he said confidently. Once he was sure Zatanna was holding on, he revered the engine and peeled out of the hanger.

He cruised down the streets of Happy Harbor. Most of the shops were closed due to the fact that it was an hour before midnight. But all of the street lights were blazing and making the city glow. He looked back at Zatanna for a second and saw her eyes were closed tightly in fear.

"Open your eyes" he called back to her. And very slowly she opened them and saw the city flying by. And then suddenly they were outside of the city and heading toward the beach. After a few more minutes pulled to a stop on the side of the road and shut off his motorcycle. Robin and Zatanna got of the motorcycle and walked toward the beach. As they go closer Zatanna could see a table and chairs set up just beyond the waters reach. They sat down at the chairs and Zatanna amused they were going to have a boring romantic dinner. But man was she wrong.

* * *

"Zatanna?" Robin asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"There's, something I want to show you." He said confidently. He looked around, like he was making sure we were alone. He slowly reached up to his face and pulled off his black sunglasses. Revealing the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. It was like I was staring into the ocean that was only a few feet from us.

"Wow" I said like a complete idiot.

"My name is Dick Grayson." He told me. Now that I actually knew his name I felt so relieved, that he trusted me with such a big secret.

"Thank you, for this Dick" I said covering my hand with his. We sat there in that surreal moment for a few minutes, until it started to get a little awkward. "So" I said.

"So, what" he said.

"What else you got planned?" I asked trying not to sound pushy.

"Not much, uh, I did not plan this out well." he confessed.

"Well we could go swimming" I suggested.

"We don't have bathing suits." Robin pointed out.

"So" I said giving him what I hope was a very sexy look.

I kicked off my shoes and started walking toward the water. The cold sand felt nice between my toes. I reached behind my back and unzipped my dress. It cascaded neatly to the ground leaving me in only a black bra and black panties. I could practically feel Robin's, strike that, Dick's eyes boring into my back. I looked over my shoulder at him and whispered 'coming' before taking off running toward the water. I watched him scramble to take his clothes off, like he would die if he didn't. Then he ran into the water, only to get knocked over by a wave. I ran over and helped him up. But the only thing he could do was stare at my breasts. Maybe I should have waited another month or two before doing something like this. Then the next thing I knew, he was attacking my lips! It was like he's was a starving hobo and my lips were the last cheese burger in the world. I giggled at the thought, or maybe it was because he had just touched a very sensitive spot on my back. I really didn't care what so ever.

I was just happy to be in this moment right. Just me and Dick. Two young teens in love, as happy as can be without a care in the world.

And the suddenly bright floodlights were blinding us. When they finally faded we saw the bi-ship, and we could see the team laughing and watching us. Dick tried to cover me up with his body. I was so glad they probably couldn't see my face from up there because it was probably the color of a radish. We ran out of the water hastily grabbing our clothes and pulling them on. We jumped on the motorcycle. And the last thing I heard before the engine turned on was Wally wolf whistling. I cannot believe that just happened!


End file.
